A New Home
by Lightning Prime
Summary: A seven year old little orphan, Erie, was spotted near the Decepticons' hideout, and she became their pet...but to her, her new family.
1. Chapter 1

**A seven year old little orphan, Erie, was spotted near the Decepticons' hideout, and she became their pet...but to her, her new family.**

**On Chapter 1 and 2 will be a starter of Erie before she was found near the hideout. On those two chapters were about her miserable time when she was adopted on her birthday...she was adopted to an evil lady, and keeps pushing her hard to work and act right. Then she decided to run back to the orphan home but she was lost and ended up near the hideout. The seekers spotted her ill and took her in. Then Megatron decided what to do to Erie.**

**The story is mainly about Erie and Skywarp**

**K+ for mild violence**

**Family & Friendship**

**Character(s): Skywarp**

* * *

A New Home

**Ch 1: Adoption on a Birthday**

"Erie. Erie, wake up, sweetie."

The little girl, Erie, was sleeping happily on her little bed. She is a joyful child, and never knew her parents. They died when she was a young tike. All that Erie knew that her parents gave her a heart-shaped locket. She been an orphan for seven whole years and today was her seventh birthday, but it was something else too.

"Erie…. Wake up, birthday girl."

Erie opened her eyes and saw a lady in front of her smiling. She smiled back.

"Good morning, Ms. Willis." Erie whispered.

"Good morning, child." Ms Willis greeted rubbing her forehead. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you… Is something wrong?"

"Erie, there's someone you want to meet."

Erie lift her head up, and looked at Ms. Will with a strange face.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Come on" Ms Willis spoke holding her hand. "I'll show you"

"Okay."

Erie got off of her bed and followed Ms. Willis out her room

**Xxxx~O~xxxxX**

In Ms. Willis's office, there was a lady. She had brown frizzy hair in a bun, a black hat leaning to the left, a black dress with a little black sweater, and black shoes with heals. She had make up on, has long nails that are polished. Her nails were purple. She was wearing silver hooped earrings. The lady was sitting on the chair waiting impatiently. Then Ms. Willis and Erie came inside. Erie was staring at the lady. The lady turned to her then looked at Ms. Willis.

"Mrs. Russel, this is Erie Carter." Ms Willis spoke. "Erie, this is your new foster mother.

Erie moved behind Ms. Willis. Mrs. Russel gave her a weird look. Ms. Willis looked down at the girl.

"Um, I'm sorry, miss." She said. "She's just shy."

"Well, I understand how little orphans are." said Mrs. Russel.

"Come on now, Erie. Say hi."

"Um…hello…" Erie spoke low.

Mrs. Russel was staring at her. Erie moved back behind Ms. Willis.

"Uh…Erie, will you go back upstairs and get ready?" Ms. Willis asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Erie answered quick and ran out the office.

Mrs. Russel looked away. "That child needs to know how to be more proper than that."

"Oh, Mrs. Russel." Ms. Willis replied. "She's just vrery shy. She doesn't really know you yet."

"No, she was being disrespectful…I'll take her. I think she really needs me."

Ms. Willis sighed and looked down.

"Well?"

Ms. Willis looked back up. "Okay….you can take her"

**Xxxx~O~xxxxX**

Erie's two friends, Maya and Pepper, enetered in her room looking for her. Maya and Pepper looked at each other.

"Where could she be?" Maya asked.

"I don't know." Pepper shrugged.

They both looked at the closet and they walked up to it.

"Erie, are you in there again?" Pepper knocked on the door.

Erie opened the door quickly pulled her friends inside. She turned on the closet light. Maya and Pepper smiled.

"Happy Birthday, Erie." They both spoke.

"Thank you guys, but Shh." Erie replied.

What is it, B-day girl.?" Maya wondered,

"…I'm going to be adopted,,,"

"That's good, Erie. You have a new family." said Pepper.

"I don't know, Pepper…"

"Why? Is something wrong?" Maya asked.

"When I saw the lady, she look really mean."

"What she look like?" Pepper asked.

"She was wearing all black. I know people who's wearing all black. They're meanies."

"But you always wanted a new family." said Pepper.

"But I don't trust this lady."

The door was opened. The girls turned and saw Ms. Willis. They all stood up and gave her fake smiles.

"Uh, Ms Willis! We didn't expect you coming in!" Maya exclaimed.

"Yeah," Pepper chuckled. "I guess we should go now and eat breakfast… Bye."

Maya and Pepper ran off. Erie sighed putting her socks on. Ms. Willis pulled her out the closet.

"Erie, I know you don't trust Mrs. Russel." she spoke. "but she's really nice. You're going to love her."

Erie looked down.

"I'll tell you what." Ms Willis continued. "If you are having trouble with her, just run away back over here and I'll keep you safe from me. Okay?"

"Okay…" Erie smiled.

"Alright, now pack all of your stuff. Mrs. Russel went out somewhere and she'll be back to pick you up, okay?"

**Xxxx~O~xxxxX**

It was noon, and all the kids were celebrating Erie's Birthday. After she got her gifts, ate cake, and done all the other activities, it was time for her to go. Erie said goodbye to Maya, Pepper, and Ms. Willis. Then she left the orphanage home with Mrs. Russel….and things weren't working out for the little girl.

* * *

**Please review. L. Prime out. ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2: Runaway**

A week had passed and Erie had been so miserable. Mrs. Russell was pushing her hard with her was pushing her hard with her etiquette skills and every time she mess up, the lady always made her hold books or do chores. Erie tried to escape from her every evening but she always get caught and get "the paddle." Erie wanted to go back to the orphanage home, and never get into this nightmare…but she had an idea to escape.

It was midnight and Erie was packing up her stuff. She knew that Mrs. Russell is now in deep sleep. After the girl finished packing, she put her jacket on and went over to the window. Erie stared outside raining…and she opened the window. Erie was outside and looked around then she climbed down the ladder and made it below the ground of the alley. She finally escaped, but it wasn't over yet. The girl started finding her way back to the orphanage home around the city. She had been searching for it almost half an hour. She started sneezing and coughing already has a small cold. She walked slowly kept coughing. It was really pouring down outside. The cold was getting worst. Erie stopped walking and moaned lightly sneezed a couple of times. Then in that very moment, the little girl fainted coughing many times. She was on the ground all alone and no one didn't come and help her…but "something" did. She got picked up and went off…

**OOOOoooo ~X~ ooooOOOO**

Later, in an unknown place, there were a lot of mumbling Erie. The girl started to wake up. Once she woke up, she saw three robots in front of her. The robots were staring at her as she looked around. Then Erie looked back at them.

"Who are you?" she asked and sneezed.

The red and the blue robots turned to the purple one.

"Why did you bring her here anyway?" the blue robot asked.

"Hey, it was a good time to go and find me a pet." the purple one smirked.

"Skywarp, you fool!" the red one yelled. "You know Megatron will get rid of this fleshy!"

"At least we shouldn't let him know, Starscream." Skywarp replied. "But look at her! She's a small child and beyond helpless!"

"Uh, excuse me, strangers."

The three robots looked down at Erie.

"Can you tell me who are you, please?" she asked politely.

"You don't know who we are?" Starscream asked folded his arms.

"No sir. I never have seen you before."

"We're Decepticons." Thundercracker spoke.

"Decepticons? ….No, still don't know you. I'm Erie, and- achoo! – I ran away from my mean foster mother…and I tried to find my way back to the orphan home."

"I'm afraid you can't leave here, little one." Skywarp chuckled. "You're staying right here."

"Really? That means you're adopting me?"

The Decepticons looked at each other and had no clue what Erie was talking about.

"Adopted?" Starscream wondered.

"It means you're keeping me." Erie described the word for them.

"Uh, yeah." Skywarp replied.

Erie started hugging Warp's leg and looked at him. The purple seeker hissed and looked at his brothers laughing.

"Yeah, whatever." he said to Erie and picked her up. "But you need to keep low. Our leader never likes humans and I don't want to let him see you."

"Is he mean?" Erie asked.

"Heh, kid, he's beyond mean. I'll show you where you sleep."

Erie and Skywarp went down the hallway as Starscream and Thundercracker looked at each other.

"I still say it is a horrible idea." the red seeker growled.

"Just give that fleshling a chance." TC replied. "She just got here. I know we supposed to harm them, but let's test this one out just to make sure."

* * *

**Erie is going to see tons of experience with the Decepticons even with the seekers. I hope you love the story so far and can understand it. I will update more someday before and/or after my last day of school. L. Prime out. ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: This is Where You Be**

A little later, Skywarp took Erie to his quarters was going to show her where she will sleep. Erie was not frightened at all had no clue what the Decepticons reallly do but the girl didn't asked anything, was really glad that she has a better home than the other one, and what was real better is that she is around giant robots from outer space. As soon as they reached the quarters, Skywarp entered inside and was approaching to a metal container stopped in front of it and dropped Erie in there. The girl landed on her bottom groaning a bit before looking around the box. Then she looked up at Warp with a depressive expression on her face.

"It's...so empty in here." Erie whined.

"Well that's not my problem." Skywarp replied glaring at the little human. "Figure a way on surviving, fleshling."

"Um...okay!" she smiled beginning to unpack her stuff.

Skywarp's optic ridged staring at Erie as she was setter her sleeping bag, even she made her own lamp using a plastic white cover and her blue flashlight. Then she set her sandwiches and other snacks on the side. She took her jacket off folded it nicely and placed it on the corner. Erie sniffed and cough a couple of times due of the cold she caught in the rain sitting on her sleeping back. Skywarp shook his helm and walked over to his berth and lay back looking up at the ceiling vented a sigh. In a few seconds, a sound of a bag crumbling was heard and the seeker glanced back at Erie as she was eating her potato chips.

"Hm, you sure do know how to 'survive.'" Skywarp spoke sending her another glare.

"I been camping since I was four, so yes." Erie sighed taking a bite on a potato chip. "In case I don't have any home to go...or return to the orphanage home."

"Hmph...I will say this to you now...I still say I disgust you humans."

"Why? Did you say you're gonna keep me."

Skywarp smirked darkly. "Hehe, as a pet."

"But why you hate humans?"

"They're always in our way! What do you think!?"

"I'm only seven! I don't know what you know!"

"Do I look like I care?"

"Um...I don't know."

"Heh, sure..."

It got quiet at the moment but the sound of the crumbling bag of chips was still heard and Erie was eating the last of her chips, then looked back at Skywarp.

"Say...you have wings." said the girl.

Skywarp rolled his optics growling in annoyance looked back at her.

"Yeah, so?" he replied. "You never seen wings before also?"

"They look like airplane wings."

"I'm a jet."

"A jet? You turn into a jet?"

"Yeah."

"That's cool! Can I see it, Skywarp?"

"No, Irie, you can't"

"It's Erie."

"Whatever. I can't do it in here."

"Aw I wanna see it!"

"Please..."

"No."

"Please..."

"No! Frag!"

"Skywarp?"

Skywarp heard a voice outside made a surprised look on his faceplate recognized who it was. Erie wondered who it was, tipped-toe to see the door as the seeker went up to it.

"Who's that?" the girl asked.

"It's Megatron." Skywarp answered. "Better hide somewhere, human."

"Erie!"

"Whatever!"

"SKYWARP!"

Erie jumped hearing that ferocious voice and hid in her sleeping bag. Skywarp opened the door and standing in front of the seeker was Megatron had a vicious look at him. Skywarp stepped back a bit as the Decepticon leader stepped forward.

"Who were you speaking to?" he spoke.

"U-Uh," Skywarp tried to think of a lie and replied. "I was talking to myself."

"Oh, is that right?" Megatron glared had his arms crossed.

"I'm just furious on the last mission sir," Skywarp lied again. "That's all. Fraggin' Autobots."

"So I see... Alright, I would like for you to come along with me to the main control room. I have another mission for you."

"Yes, Lord Megatron."

Megatron walked out of the room as Skywarp followed but he looked back at the container where Erie was, then left her alone in the room. Erie shivered and came out of the sleeping bag and laid on her pillow at the moment then sneezed softly.

**Oooooo~X~oooooO**

Later on, it was dark and the room was glowing purple, Skywarp was recharging and Erie was still awake. The girl had her little flashlight on and went in her backpack pulling out a journal. She smiled placing it down opening it and put down the words that she had done for the very day

**April 14 : My New Home**

I had been with a mean woman name Mrs. Russel along with those nasty "gambling" guys, they look like criminals. Mrs. Russel was not really mannered all those times, that lady is pure evil. I tried my best on everything on what she wanted me to do...she paddled me...slap me...she didn't know those crooks were making fun of me and bully me. They're all big meanies...that's why I want to run from them...Now I'm sneezing and coughing thanks to ol' Mr. Rain...stupid rain, but I had met these giant robots. They're better than Mrs. Russel...and I'm stating to like Skywarp...and also Thundercracker and Starscream. I don't know if there are more. I just I hope that Megatron guy won't catch me. he sound really scary. Anyway tomorrow will be a new day so let's see how it's going to be in my new home

~Erie


End file.
